


Eternal

by Nherizu



Category: Kyo kara Maoh!/今日からマ王！
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nherizu/pseuds/Nherizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-"Are memories so important, dark one?"- the question was slipped from Shinou's lips; as the answer from Daikenja was something that would change the dark one's life forever: "I noticed how important they were the moment I lost them." ShinouxDaikenja/Ken</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kencana_kencana in 2010.
> 
> \--
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyou Kara Maou.
> 
>  **Beta Reader:** ThinE.
> 
>  **Pairing:** Shinou/Daikenja, Shinou/Murata
> 
>  **Important:**  
>  This is based on the novel, when Daikenja and Shinou met. I read the translation (as it's important if you want to know more about their pasts) posted by ritsu2 in Eien no Kizuna Community (livejournal). So credit goes to her.

 

* * *

**Eternal**

**Under the Old Tree**

**  
**

Sweeping strands of dark hair from his line of sight with one hand, the Soukoku Daikenja closed the book on his lap. His gaze lingered to the green grass, as the vivid image of a man, to whom he vowed his entire being, came to his reverie.

The Great One, Shinou Heika.

The bad omen birds sang from afar, in the middle of a bright day time. Under the sky, Daikenja heaved a sigh, resting his back on the strong tree, in which its vigorous branches and gentle leaves coped and shielded his flesh from the fierce Sun rays above. His eyes softened, as the lids tardily shut along with a vague smile on his lips. Even in the hot weather like today, the memory from that time was still successfully invading his brain.

The memory of the time when the light one and the dark one first ever met.

"Enjoying the view of this hill, my Daikenja?"

Said man's eyes flickered open, catching the dazzling glimpse of golden from the other man, whilst said man stood before him; spraying the charisma he had been born with.

Daikenja tried to inhale as much air as he could afford, slipping his locks behind his ear with a chuckle, before standing from his sitting in a slow, yet graceful manner.

"The panorama matches not to your interest, Shinou Heika."

"But you do take my interest," Shinou sent his hand to caress the slim shoulder belonging to the sage, tenderly stroking the object as if it were fragile and delicate. "You always seem to be melancholic lately. However, the current you, is much more worthy to be loved."

"I am," Daikenja smiled, eyes locked with Shinou's. "You gave me memories."

Shinou's eyes trailed over the face of his life-time partner, or perhaps more. Perhaps... this was the man who would be his partner forever, surpassing the time he normally should have, even in an afterlife.

Shinou smiled. When he first found his sage years ago, Daikenja was crawling over the soil, and the light one couldn't take his eyes off of the black haired man. Even when he aimed his sword to the future sage as nothing came up from the double black's lips, his conscience forced him to let the dark one go. And finally, Shinou discovered the fact that the man before him had lost his memories.

However, were memories that important for him?

_"Are memories so important, dark one?"_

_"I noticed how important they were the moment I lost them."_

_"Then, I will pray for you. May you never lose any of your memories in the future."_

Silence was prevailing them as Shinou travelled the light blue sky with his eyes. He was indeed, aware of his pray... which could be considered as a curse someday, in Daikenja's future.

"Do you feel grateful of my pray for you?"

Upon Shinou's question, Daikenja stared at his dear King, as a moment later he tugged his lips' corners to form a gentle smile. Black hair floated in the air as the spring-time wind attacked them lightly, as if saying its greeting to both gracious men.

"I do, my Lord. Even if one day, I may regret the memories I would never be able to forget even when I want to, please let my words today be in your heart always. I am alive with these memories, and may these memories be alive to protect you."

The melody of the spring wind and the rustle sounds of the leaves above them, embraced their serenity within. Shinou stroked the Daikenja's shoulder one last time, replying the longing gaze of the dark one with another one of his own. A peaceful silence was their closest friend by now. They diverted their eyes to the green view before them afterwards, whilst along with each second passing by, their shoulders reunited, as their bodies leaned against the same tree.

"I will hold your words always, Daikenja."

Thereafter, smiles were the only expressions one could see on their faces; as a deep tranquillity was engraved in their hearts. And Shinou kept his promise...

Even now, when the light one met another dark one, with strong memories of their pasts struck still in the boy's mind, Shinou couldn't resist the urge to smile.

He smiled, and they both smiled. Despite the fact that deep inside, the boy struggled with his own misery of memories, they still smiled nonetheless. And they both knew, whenever those times come, they would just close their eyes, bringing their minds to visit the old days under the tree, as the peace of mind and words that time washed upon them...

  


" _I am alive with these memories, and may these memories be alive to protect you."_

  


* * *

**~fin~**


End file.
